


White-People that Shit

by catsinthetardis



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, I mean, Kinda, but - Freeform, he's still in belle reve, sort of flagshot if you squint and have bad vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsinthetardis/pseuds/catsinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a plot bug I couldn't let go.</p><p>aka Deadshot gets a nice Christmas present</p>
            </blockquote>





	White-People that Shit

Floyd put down the letter and looked at Flag.

“This might be the nicest Christmas present anyone’s ever given me.”

Coming back to Belle Reve after the first mission had been the worst moment of Floyd’s life—then he’d been on his second. Fucking Basilisk. It had been almost a year since his arrest by the Bat, and apparently even the black hole that was Belle Reve got in on holiday festivities. Emergency exit lights built into the walls were colored to match the holiday—no strings, in case Harley went (more) nuts.

“You did tell me to, and I quote, ‘white-people that shit,’ Floyd. I just found the right white person.”

“I know—but Bruce Wayne?”

Flag looked close to laughing in his face.

“Waller has connections. And your daughter is quite gifted. I’m sure it won’t be an issue?”

Floyd looked down at the letter again.

“'The Martha Wayne Foundation is pleased to offer Zoe Lawton a full ride scholarship to Gotham Academy pending her acceptance into said institution. Financial aid will be rendered throughout her attendance there'—is this some kind of trick, Flagg? Because if it is, this letter will find its way up your ass.”

Flag held his hands up in mock surrender.

“No tricks, I promise.”

Floyd shook the letter in his direction, but there were tears in his eyes.

“Thank you, Rick."

**Author's Note:**

> i just couldn't get zoe standing up for batman in front of her dad and bruce just letting it go. he totally gave her a full ride scholarship.


End file.
